Turning
by shattered rainbow
Summary: Liese was never particularly happy with her life until she got her fairy tale ending. But life doesn't really start until after the fairy tale is over, and after all the children have gone to sleep.


Turning

October 2, 2006

Chapter 1: Prologue

Author's note: (If you want the story just skip down to the space and start)

I first came up with this story about two years ago. Unlike many ideas that pop into my head, this one stuck, and has been growing ever since. It holds a very special place in my heart, and I only hope I can do these characters justice in my writing.

In writing this story I'm trying to be historically accurate, but have it make sense at the same time. One of the "fairy tales" which I base the story is not actually a fairy tale, but a legend that has generally been categorized as a fairy tale. Being as some people really believe in it, or some people hold pride and heritage in the story of the Pied Piper, I'm trying not to warp it too much.

This story takes place in Germany, but as I have never been to Germany and do not speak the language or even know much about the history, I'd like anyone who does to bear with me. Time frames are off, and oftentimes I just make stuff up. I do insert some language from time to time, but just to emphasis the changing cultures and people.

And lastly, feedback is much appreciated. This is my first time on fanfiction, (well, I tried to publish this once, but it was completely different and total crap) and what you think would really help me out. I don't know what to say about flames, except I'll probably be very upset because to be perfectly honest I have weak moral fiber. But if you say good things, I'll be very happy, and probably do a tap dance. But I really want you to tell the truth, and help me make this story real.

the shattered rainbow

Once upon a time, there was an old miller who had three sons. All three were capable young men, and made the Miller a happy man during his lifetime. When the Miller died, his possessions were divided among his children, the mill going to the eldest.

This son soon had a profitable mill running. His brothers left the little town he lived in to seek other fortunes, but there he remained, in his little mill on the Weser River. Soon he married a lovely young lady, and they made a very happy couple.

Not long after this the woman became pregnant, and gave birth to a baby girl, who she and her husband named Liese. The couple was overjoyed. She had dark chocolate curls and deep brown eyes, and was adored by many. She and her mother could often be seen gathering wildflowers in the hills that surrounded the mill up until the moment when the miller's wife was so heavy with child she could no longer play with little Liese.

The miller's wife had always been fragile, and the second birth proved too much for her frail body. Although the little baby boy survived, the miller's wife did not, and was buried in the village graveyard.

The Miller was no longer the same man. The trials of caring for a newborn babe overwhelmed him, and when ever he looked into his children's eyes all he saw were those of his wife.

He hired a woman from the village to feed the babe, and soon began to leave the responsibilities of parenthood to her. She raised the children while the miller worked in the mill or went to the Blue Lantern in town. The woman acted like their mother while the miller was gone and often sang and played with the children. But When Liese was ten years old and Sam five the woman died from the plague and the children were once again alone. The miller, more detached than ever, left little Liese to raise herself and Sam, as well as the traditional work of a woman. She cooked, with what knowledge she had gained from the woman, and cleaned, as best a ten year old could. This continued, and soon Little Liese was no longer a girl, but a young woman.

A/N: The writing style is going to change in coming chapters; this is more of a traditional fairy tale scene setting. It won't stay like this, I promise! I hope it wasn't boring, or cliché or anything. Let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
